


Christmas Eve

by aimarooney



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You and Natasha go to a Christmas Eve Ball undercover trying to take down a high-end weapons dealer. The mission does not go down as smoothly as hoped
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Christmas Eve

A mission wasn’t exactly how you were hoping to spend your Christmas eve but you didn’t have a choice. It seemed like bad guys didn’t have the same idea as you on how to spend the holiday. While you wanted to be in festive pajamas, watching Christmas movies and drinking spiked hot chocolate, it seemed they were having lavish galas.

You and Natasha both pulled the short straw and had to attend the gala to see if you could catch a high end weapons dealer with the code name Viper that had been selling high grade weapons to Hydra. The intel on this man was minimum. Somehow no one knew what he looked like. You not only had to figure out who he was, but then take him down.

You were meant to be Nat’s arm candy for the night as she tried to buy some weapons to squash a bigger opponent that was approaching her turf. You just hopped the story was enough to actually get you a meeting with the man in charge and not just some gopher.

You both took your time walking around the ballroom, scoping out the room. You took note of the amount of people, exits and that sort of thing. You were also speculating which old white man was the one you were trying to get a hold of. Your intel was current, he was in attendance at least.

“I’ll go grab us some drinks.” You told Nat after she finally found a table to settle at.

“Sounds good,” She gave you a brief smile before going back to surveying the room.

You headed for the bar with the intention of not only getting a drink but also seeing if you could eavesdrop into a conversation or even chat up some man who would spill his secrets to a pretty face.

You leaned up against the bar, it was crowded but you didn’t mind. It was going to just give you more time to listen in on others.

“And what’s a pretty thing like you doing by yourself.” You heard a man beside you attempt to flirt. You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes.

“Getting my women and I drinks” You told him truthfully.

“And who would that be?” He asked you curiously.

“That gorgeous woman over there,” You nodded to where Natasha was standing.

“Well aren’t you both very lucky.”

“That we are,” You smiled. You really did consider yourself lucky that you were somehow dating Natasha.

“And what brings you both to this party?” He continued. You were starting to get a tad suspicious of this man but figure it couldn’t hurt to continue this conversation. Hopefully he would be able to tell you something, even if not deliberately.

“Oh well some good fun and the free booze,” You smiled, “Though I am pretty sure Nat has other plans as well, something business related. I keep my nose out of all that,”

“You don’t like to know what all she gets into?” He asked you.

“Not really. As long as she comes home and continues to gift me lovely diamonds,” You said while showing a stunning bracelet on your wrist, “I don’t need to know what happens behind closed doors.”

The sinister smirk that crossed the man’s face had you high alert. But you weren’t quick enough, you soon felt the cold metal of a gun pressed into your back.

“Well I think it’s about time you get to look behind the curtain.” He whispered into your ear. Your body was rigid. While you were worried about what was about to happen, you also needed to keep your cover up of someone who doesn’t face guns and danger often. “You’re going to come with me and you’re going to come quietly or you won’t be making it until christmas, understand?”

You nodded and gulped before he slowly started to lead you further into the building, away from the party. You hoped that Natasha noticed what had happened. This may not have been the plan but it was most likely going to get you in front of Viper anyway.

You were roughly shoved into one of the hotel rooms on the bottom floor. At least you weren’t actually too far from the party. They wasted no time throwing you in a chair in the hotel room and tying you to it quickly.

“I don’t understand what all this is about?” You whined, “I am just here as my girlfriends date.”

“And that is what this is about” A large man said from the shadows of the room. You had taken note of his presence but you hadn’t fully realized just how big he truly was until he stepped into the full light.

You knew that this man was definitely just the muscle. He was not the one incharge. You’d have to hold out until they got pissed enough to move up to the big guy.

“See we want to know more about that girlfriend of yours.” He told you, “And what exactly it is the two of you do.”

“I don’t do anything!” You told them, “And I really don’t know much about what she does.”

“I don’t think that’s true. You look like someone that she probably spills all her secrets to,”

“She keeps the work life separate.”

“Except when she buys you pretty things from all her money she makes?” He pushed.

“I can benefit without knowing anything.” You said.

“See if she was really who she says she is, you wouldn’t be wearing shoes that are two years out of date.” A woman said, stepping out of the other corner. “You are going to tell me exactly who you are. I need to know exactly who has gotten this close to me.”

It hits you suddenly, it wasn’t a man you were looking for at all. You knew she was in charge just from the way she walked. It was obvious that the other men in the room were waiting on her command.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” You tried, “All I know is Natty wanted to get something to help keep herself in power. That’s all she’d tell me.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” She said casually. “See, in my business it is very important to know who is who and I take that extremely seriously. I had never heard of your Natalia until just recently. And no one just pops up that suddenly.”

You decide that just remaining quiet would be a better strategy than continuing a lie that you both knew wasn’t true.

You watched as she twirled a scalpel in her hands. You wanted to laugh, the fact that she thought that she had you where she wanted you when it was truly the other way around. You focus your mind on conjuring up your powers.

You felt utter panic when you didn’t feel the usual chill running over your body before the ice came to you. Instead you felt like the insides were being cooked. You had to hold back a scream. You couldn’t understand what was happening.

“Ah there we go, finally, we are past the illusion that I don’t know exactly who and what you are,” She leaned down so she was face to face with you. “You really should make sure you don’t have such loose lipped agents.”

You controlled your breathing and the pain finally subsided. You were still a highly trained agent and Natasha’s power was just in her skill level. You would still be able to get out of this and hopefully complete the mission.

“What do you want then?” You asked. If she knew who you were and why you were there you needed to know exactly what she wanted from you.

“You,” She said with a wicked grin. “Your enhancements are quite spectacular and I could really use someone like you by my side.”

“I would never work for you.”

“Well then, I guess I will just be figuring out how you work and making my own little pet.”

You weren’t even aware how you had gotten your powers. You hadn’t been experimented on that you know of, your parents had found you in a park in winter and took you in. SHIELD had tried to figure out where your powers had come from but none of their tests had turned anything up. “Good luck with that.”

“The harder you make it the worse it will be for you.” She told you, dragging the scalpel down your cheek. Your body’s natural reaction was to try to heal itself but whatever inhibitor they had, worked for that too and the burning feeling was back and stronger than before.

You gritted your teeth and tried to force your powers down. It wasn’t easy but soon the only pain was the slight sting from the cut on your cheek.

“Oh this is going to be fun.” She smiled when she noticed that your pain was not really from the cut.

Before she could get another cut in vent was being kicked in. Natasha skillfully slipped into the room and immediately went for the biggest man in the room.

For a moment you were distracted by just watching Natasha in her element of kicking ass. You quickly snapped yourself out of it and put yourself into action. Viper was right in front of you, leaning towards you when you threw your head into her head before using your body to slam into her side and knock her over.

Your next move was one that Natasha taught you. You did a front flip breaking the chair on impact. You found that the movement knocked the wind out of you. It seemed you weren’t used to what all your powers truly did for you.

Before you could stand up to help Natasha continue to fight, you were being pulled to your feet by Viper and you felt a scalpel pressed against your jugular.

You watched as Natasha had her gun trained on the women immediately. No one else would probably be able to see it but you noticed the panic in her eyes.

“Put down the scalpel.” Natasha ordered.

“I don’t think I will.” Viper said pulling you even further into her so you covered her whole body. “But you will put down the gun, or your girlfriend here won’t be leaving this room alive.”

You tried to tell Natasha to take the shot with your eyes. You had total faith in her ability to hit where she aimed. You saw a moment of hesitation, the gun started to lower and the grip on your body loosened ever so slightly.

It wasn’t another second before you heard the sound of the gun going off. But that wasn’t what caused your ears to ring. There was a searing pain spreading in your shoulder. One that caused you to double over. You felt Viper fall away from you but you were more consumed with your own pain. Your body on fire, every cell in your body was trying to repair the damage and the pain was stealing your ability to focus on pushing that away.

Natasha was at your side in an instant. You could tell she was trying to say something to you but the pain was making it impossible for you to focus.

“I-I can’t” You mutter out, you needed to communicate with her that you needed out of the area, needed to get out of range of whatever was blocking your powers, and fast.

“I’ve got you.” She told you softly. “Just hold on” She left your side for a moment and you tried to focus on pushing your powers away but the more you tried the worse the pain got.

You could barely make out Natasha tying your target to the bedpost. She was back to your side moments later. “Let’s get you out of here,”

Natasha wrapped her arms around you and helped you stand. Which was more like dragging you up to your feet. You didn’t feel like you had any control over your own body but tried to force yourself to focus so it wasn’t so much work for Natasha.

She led you to a back door where you had a getaway car parked. You were just thankful that it wasn’t blown up or that the tires hadn’t been slashed at all.

Natasha loaded you into the passenger seat before practically running to the other side of the car. She was speeding away before she was even fully in the car.

As she drove you slowly started to feel your powers coming back to you. The fire that was in every cell of your body slowly lowered to just burning coals.

“Keep driving.” You mumbled as she went to stop at the hotel that you had planned the rondevu. You weren’t sure if it was just taking time to wear off or you were still close but you couldn’t risk it. Not only that but you now knew you had a double agent and you didn’t know who to trust.

She did exactly as you told her, looking over at you. She drove for another 20 minutes before finding a shitty motel that she can get you a room from.

“You okay?” She asked you once she was parked.

“I think so,” You muttered. You decided to test your powers and were able to conjure enough to leave an ice print of your hand on the window. You still felt fully drained though, your body ached and you just wanted to sleep.

“I’ll get us a room. You stay here.” She told you and you just nodded.

She came back with a key to the room and helped you out of the car. This time you were mostly able to walk on your own but you weren’t going to complain about having Natasha’s arms wrapped around you.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” You groaned at the thought of having to do anything other than sleep. “I know, but you aren’t healing yet and I can’t risk that getting infected.”

She was right, she might even have to try and stitch the gunshot wound up herself if it didn’t start to heal.

“Shit,” She muttered while digging through a duffle bag you hadn’t noticed before.

“I don’t have a kit.” She grumbled.

“Looks like I can just sleep.” You smiled. The longer you were sitting there the better you felt.

“No. Let’s get you in the shower at least.”

“Fine.” You knew arguing wasn’t going to do anything so you started to stand up. You must have overestimated how well you felt because you felt all the blood rush to your head when you stood up. Natasha was quick to reach out for you and steady you.

“Looks like you might be needing some help.” She chuckled. You made it into the bathroom without another incident.

Natasha ran the shower for you, making sure the water was as hot as the little motel would get. She then helped you out of your dress which pooled to your feet when it was fully unzipped.

You noticed Natasha quickly step out of her own dress. Even in your foggy state, you were able to admire all that was Nat. She rolled her eyes when she noticed you staring with a grin on your face.

“Get in the shower and stop staring,” She teased you. You listened to her and stepped into the shower, her right behind you.

You hissed when you felt the hot water hit your shoulder. “Is this what you guys feel every time you get hurt?” You asked, hoping to help calm the worry you knew was going through Natasha’s head.

It was true, while you had definitely felt the pain of some serious injuries, they always healed themselves within seconds so it was never a lasting pain. This was miserable and you were starting to have even more respect for everyone else you had to just suffer when they were hurt.

“Yeah, why we try not to get shot very often” She told you with a teasing tone.

“I think I get it now.” You groaned. You could tell your body was starting to be back to normal but you still weren’t 100% so you didn’t complain when she started to help get you cleaned up.

“Thank you,” You said softly.

“I never complain too much about joining you in the shower,” She teased.

“No,” You stopped her for a moment, “I just mean, back there. You saved my life. You also might have shot me, but if you hadn’t who knows what would have happened to me”

“I would never let anything happen to you,” She whispered. You slipped your hand to the side of her face staring softly at the women who held all your love.

“I know,” You whispered back before pulling her into a deep kiss. It wasn’t long before she took control of the kiss, pushing you into the shower wall.

She swallowed your moan into the kiss as you felt her press herself into you, her knee pressed between your thighs. You felt her moan against your lips as you rolled your hips forward, creating friction you desperately craved.

Her hands found a home on your breasts, kneading them before her fingers twisted at your nipples causing them to harden under her touch. You moaned out as she moved from your lips, trailing her kisses down your jaw before she found the spot she knew caused your knees to go weak. She took her time there, sucking and nippling.

One of her hands left your breasts and made its way further down your body.

“You’re already so wet for me,” Natasha breathed out when her fingers ran through your folds.

“Always,” You moaned out in response. You threw your head back against the shower wall as your back arched as she began to circle your clit with her fingers.

“Nat,” You whined, you needed more and couldn’t take all the teasing.

“I’ve got you” She told you before pushing two fingering into your aching cunt. You moaned out as she began to pump them. She was bringing you to your release quickly, not wasting any time. Her thumb circled your clit perfectly as you found yourself about to reach your climax.

“Nat, I’m-I need to cum” You whined.

“Come for me love, cum all over my hand,” She told you as she curled her fingers inside you hitting the spot that sent you right over the edge. It felt like something snapped inside you and you opened your eyes immediately when Natasha started to chuckled,

“Looks like someone has her powers back,”

“What?” You started to ask but you quickly noticed the water that had been coming out of the shower head was now frozen in place.

You had to laugh as well. “I haven’t done that since I was a teen trying things out in the shower,”

That only made Natasha laugh more. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” You felt her lean over and kiss the spot that had moments ago held a bullet wound but was now fully healed.

“Let’s get out of here,” You said, still chuckling looking at the showerhead. You stepped out of the shower first grabbing a towel before handing one to Natasha.

You both made your way back into the room and found some comfortable clothes before crawling into the bed together. Natasha pulled you flush against her chest, her face buried into your back.

“Merry Christmas, by the way.” You muttered on the verge of sleep.

“Merry Christmas love,” She replied, which you barely caught as you drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
